The Great of war and the glory of Feudal Era
by Zhechii
Summary: Seorang Miko dari zaman Feudal Era meminta bantuan. Team Natsu tersedot ke sebuah lingkaran misterius . Tanpa disangka, Natsu dkk terlempar ke zaman Feudal Era dan mereka bertemu sosok yang dikenalnya dalam wujud samurai serta mereka diharuskan terlibat permusuhan para daimyo. Cerita petualangan Team Natsu pada pertempuran besar Feudal Era dalam 100 kata setiap scroll.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

**_Summary_ **: Seorang Miko dari zaman Feudal Era meminta bantuan kepada siapapun yang mendengarkan suaranya. Team Natsu baru selesai misi seperti biasanya. Lucy mendengarkan sebuah suara wanita terdengar merintih meminta tolong padanya. Awalnya Lucy berpikir itu adalah halusinasi tetapi suara itu mulai terdengar di telinga Erza, Gray, Natsu dan Happy. Sebuah lingkaran sihir tampak diantara mereka sehingga membuat tersedot ke dalam dan terlempar sebuah zaman yang berbeda dengan zaman mereka, zaman Feudal Era.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

**Maafkan aku, reader. Sebelum anda mulai membacanya, harap memahami para karakter di bawah ini yang akan terlibat dalam cerita ini :**

**_Team Natsu :_**

_Erza Scarlet, __Lucy Heartfilia, __Gray Fullbuster, __Natsu Dragneel dan __Happy (Era Modern)_

**_Team Feudal Era :_**

_No, __Akechi Mitsuhide, __Motochika Chosokabe, __Oichi, __Azai Nagamasa, __Yukimura Sanada, __Masamune Date, __Shima Sakon, __Sasuke Sarutobi, __Ranmaru, __Hattori Hanzo, __Fuma Kentarou, __Naoe Kanetsugu, __Matsunari Ishida, __Miyamoto Musashi, __Sasaki Koujirou, __Nobunaga Oda, __Uesugi Kenshin, __Tekeda Shigen, __Ieyasu Tokugawa, __Totoyomi Hideyoshi dll._

**_Para Daimyo (tuan muda) yang memiliki sub pasukan terkuat dan terbesar :_**

_Nobunaga Oda, Hideyoshi Totoyomi, Takeda Shingen + Uesugi Kenshin dan Ieyashu Tokugawa._

_Dalam cerita ini, Natsu dan kawan-kawan terlempar pada Zaman ini dan mereka diperintahkan oleh Miko misterius yang memanggil mereka untuk menghentikan peperangan diantara mereka. Sihir mereka tidak hilang sehingga mereka dapat menggunakan sihir dalam menghadapi para Daimyo atau melawan musuh terkuat mereka yang berada dibalik layar._

_(Aku tidak akan menyebutkan siapa saja para pemain Fairy Tail yang akan memerankan para samurai di zaman Feudal Era. Gomen). Tolong bersabar menantikan kumpulan isi Scroll dari cerita ini. Hehehe...dalam cerita ini aku tidak membubuhi kata 'Chapter' tetapi Scroll (gulungan). Sekali lagi, aku tertantang untuk membuat potongan cerita petualangan ini dalam 100 kata di setiap scroll._


	2. Dikala Malam Yang Mengerikan

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

**_Summary_ **: Seorang Miko dari zaman Feudal Era meminta bantuan kepada siapapun yang mendengarkan suaranya. Team Natsu baru selesai misi seperti biasanya. Lucy mendengarkan sebuah suara wanita terdengar merintih meminta tolong padanya. Awalnya Lucy berpikir itu adalah halusinasi tetapi suara itu mulai terdengar di telinga Erza, Gray, Natsu dan Happy. Sebuah lingkaran sihir tampak diantara mereka sehingga membuat tersedot ke dalam dan terlempar sebuah zaman yang berbeda dengan zaman mereka, zaman Feudal Era.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Scroll 01: Dikala Malam yang mengerikan **_

_**Era 1185**_

Malam adalah daerah kekuasaan dewi Tsukuyomi, sang penguasa malam. Dewi Ameterasu bersembunyi dibalik horizon bumi serta meniadakan keberadaannya hingga esok hari datang. Cuaca malam hari itu sangat mengerikan, Dewa petir marah karena terusik oleh keramaian yang diciptakan oleh manusia. Dalam kegelapan malam, suara petir saling bersahutan dengan volum yang mengerikan. Angin berhembus kencang seakan ingin melahap rumah atau pohon-pohon.

Bukan hanya suara badai alam yang saling berseteru saat itu, jeritan manusiapun ikut meramaikan kengerian malam. Suara pedang serta tombak saling beradu, suara rintihan manusia dan kuda memekikkan telinga siapapun. Peperangan saat itu menambah rasa ketakutan untuk berada di sana.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** May 07, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

Thanks, Reviews Please!

See You!

And

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


	3. Dikala Perang Tak Kenal Lelah

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

**_Summary_ **: Seorang Miko dari zaman Feudal Era meminta bantuan kepada siapapun yang mendengarkan suaranya. Team Natsu baru selesai misi seperti biasanya. Lucy mendengarkan sebuah suara wanita terdengar merintih meminta tolong padanya. Awalnya Lucy berpikir itu adalah halusinasi tetapi suara itu mulai terdengar di telinga Erza, Gray, Natsu dan Happy. Sebuah lingkaran sihir tampak diantara mereka sehingga membuat tersedot ke dalam dan terlempar sebuah zaman yang berbeda dengan zaman mereka, zaman Feudal Era.

**Warning** : 100 kata.

* * *

_**Scroll 02: Dikala Perang Tak Kenal Lelah**_

_**Era 1185**_

"Miko_-sama_, apa yang bisa kita lakukan? Pertempuran terus berlangsung dimana-mana dan tak terlihat tanda akan berhenti. Tidak ada lagi tempat berlindung yang aman bagi kita semua. Jika terus begini, Kouryou_-sama_ menghukum kita semua," tutur biksu tua dengan kosakata yang menjunjung tinggi nilai hormat kepada seorang gadis pendeta.

Gadis pendeta itu tak bersuara sepatah katapun, matanya menatap tajam sebuah gambaran pertempuran yang terpancar dalam genangan air di sebuah mangkok keramik yang besar. Seketika tatapan serius berubah pilu karena tidak ada dapat ia perbuat untuk menghentikan keinginan _Daimyo_ yang haus kekuasaan dan keabadian _klan_.

_'Tolong seseorang hentikan ketakutan ini.'_

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** May 07, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

(Kouryou = Dewa dari segala Naga)

Thanks, Reviews Please!

See You!

And

**_Zhe-chi Signed Out. Matta Ne! ^ v ^ o_**


End file.
